He Was There For Me
by Emmi30307
Summary: sequel to He Saved Me. currently being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**He Was There For Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 1:**

**Robin's POV**

It's been almost three months since the Titans got back from Florida. We had been decently busy with criminals. They were causing just enough trouble to keep boredom from driving the team crazy. One night Raven and I were sitting on the edge of the roof with our feet dangling over the side. The rest of the team had gone to get pizza and bring it back for dinner. "Robin?" She asked taking her head off my shoulder. "Yes Angel" I looked at her, my gaze full of love. She slowly reached her hand towards my face. "Can I…" she trailed off. I didn't need her to finish her sentence. I already knew what she wanted. I nodded. She gently grabbed the edge of my mask with her small hands and peeled it off. She was stunned when she saw my eyes. I panicked as Raven swayed, and fearing she would fall off the roof I cupped her shoulders in my hands. My eyes were two clear crystal pools of blue. "Beautiful" was all Raven could manage to say. I smirked at her shocked expression. All of a sudden the roof door swung open. I quickly turned my back to the door. Just because I was letting Raven see my eyes didn't mean I was going to let the others. Raven is special. "PIZZA." Beastboy announced loudly before running back down the stairs. "Here" Raven said giving my mask. I put it back on and stood up before I pulled Raven to her feet. Chuckling I said "Come on let's see if they left us any" Raven looped her arm through mine as we walked down to the living room.

The phone rang just as we had finished cleaning up after dinner. Raven and I went over to the couch in the middle of the room. I sat down and she curled up against me. I loved how she was so open with me. And Raven was mine, and all mine. My Angel. She trusted me with her secrets, and I trusted her with mine. "I wish you weren't wearing you mask" Raven whispered to me. I was just about to kiss her when Cyborg interrupted. "Yo Rob" he called to me. I looked up from my sweet Raven. "What's up" I asked lazily, looking up from my girlfriend. "You got a call from an old friend, says it's important." Cyborg looked at me with a confused expression, probably hoping to find out who was on the phone. My face took on a sober expression. I already knew who it was, and I knew it wouldn't end well. Raven put a hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't feel it. I was freaking out on the inside. I got up off the couch, took the phone and walked stiffly and calmly out of the room. My mind was on overdrive. I couldn't even fathom why he would be calling. I haven't seen or heard from him in over two years. I was wondering what he wanted. He always wanted something. It seemed like I was walking forever, but I finally reached my room. And only after I was sure that the doors were locked behind me did I speak into the phone. "Bruce" My voice was flat and neutral.

"What did I tell you about relationships" Bruce practically yelled.

"Nice to hear from you too Bruce" My voice was dry.

"I'm serious Richard" Bruce sighed on his end.

"Ya ya I know 'It will just put her in danger' I have heard it all before Bruce" I mimicked his voice. _Just shut up!_

"Exactly, and yet here we are because YOU are in a relationship" Bruce sounded exasperated

"You talk as if I'm the only hero who's ever been in a relationship. What about Green Lantern and Hawkgirl… or you and Selina Kyle?"

"There is absolutely nothing between us" Bruce barked.

"Fine, then what about Diana? I know there's something more going on between you two." I said proving a point. There was a pause and I'm guessing that Bruce was fuming silently on his end. I smirked knowing I had hit a nerve.

"We aren't talking about me and my social life right now. This is about you, and you not doing as you're told" He said after a heavy pause.

"Bruce, why did you call me? Because if you were thinking you were going to talk me into breaking up with her, or to try to FORCE me into breaking up with her you're wasting your time. I LOVE HER!"

"Well you're not staying with her. I won't allow it" Bruce sounded like he had made his decision but I wasn't giving up yet.

(sigh) "We have been keeping it a secret from the media, what do you _think_ you know?" I was ready to go to Gotham right now and strangle my guardian.

"I know you're going out with a team mate and that she had been taken by a villain not long before your trip to Miami Florida which you and your team got back from about three months ago, do you want me to continue" Bruce calmly listed a few small facts he knew.

"How do you-" I was shocked but didn't get to finish my question. _How in hell does he know, at least he doesn't know who it is._

"Richard please, you of all people should know I have my ways of getting any information that I want."

"So did you only call to lecture me?" I sighed beginning to get sick of this.

"And to tell you I don't approve-" his tone had gone icy.

"I already knew that" I growled furiously into the phone.

"Let me finish. But I don't know who she is-yet and I intend on meeting her. You have three days to get here or I show up there on day four. Goodnight Dick" The line went dead. I took a minute to collect my thoughts before I went and faced the others, and Raven. _This is going to get really _bad _really _SOON_!_

When I got to the living room Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy were sitting at the kitchen table quietly playing a card game _Wait! Cy, Star, and BB being QUIET?_ That was odd in itself. And Raven was sitting on the couch with her hood up. _And now I know why they're so quiet…_I knew just by the fact that Raven's hood was up how upset she was, these days she only wore her hood on missions. "Angel, why don't you go wait for me in my room" I said walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ok" she said emotionlessly as she started for the door. "I'll be there in a second" I called after her. She didn't acknowledge that she had heard me. After the door shut behind her I turned to the remaining three in leader mode. "Ok look, I have to leave town for a while. Cy you're in charge. Call the Titans East if you need anything, I'm leaving in the morning and should be back in a few days if everything goes smoothly for me" I could only imagine what would happen if things DIDN'T go well. "What about Friend Raven, are you not going to tell her too?" Starfire asked. "Yeah man, she'll be really hurt if you leave without telling her." Cyborg added. "I'm not leaving without telling her, I want her to come with me. I'm going to ask her now. Besides that's not the only thing I need to talk to her about." And with that I walked out the door heading for my room again. _Hopefully she isn't too mad and will want to come, or this will get very ugly in a few days._

When I got to my room Raven was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door with her hood still up. Something was definitely wrong! I walked in pulling my mask off as I went and crouched so I could look into her eyes. I lowered her hood; she didn't need to hide around me and I didn't want her too. "Raven, Angel what's wrong?" I was worried. She just looked at her feet. I put a finger under her chin lifting it so she would look at me. She tried to resist me and look away but finally looked at my blue unmasked eyes with her violet ones that were full of sadness. Trying again I asked "What's wrong, what did I do?" I was getting desperate. We hadn't fought since we got together and I didn't want to start now. "You put up walls, to keep me out. Do you even know how much you hurt me" she said quietly jerking her chin away from my finger. "I need to go" She stood up to walk to the door. I grabbed her wrist before she had even taken two steps "Wait, let me explain" Raven reluctantly nodded and sat down on the bed with me. Her arms were folded across her chest as if she was trying to protect herself. "Well that was Batman on the phone. Things are kind of tense between us and have been since before I left Gotham. I need to go down there for a few days to talk about and settle some things with him." I explained. I could feel her anger ebb away slightly but she seemed determined to stay mad at me. "Oh, ok. Then I guess I'll see you when you get back" She looked away and stood up again to leave but I pulled her back on the bed with me. "Raven, I hope you don't think I'm ditching you." She looked out the window with an ashamed look on her face. _That must have been what she was thinking._ "Angel, I was planning on taking you to Gotham with me. I'm sorry about the walls, but I tensed up when I realized who it was on the phone. Whenever Batman calls… it's never for a good reason or just to say 'hi' and check up on me. I wasn't trying to hurt you or keep you out, I would never do that to you." Raven opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could make words come out. "You want me to come to Gotham?" she asked disbelievingly. "Of course I do, I'd be lost without you by my side" I told her honestly. All Raven could do was stare at me. She leaned forward and gave me a tight hug as the little remaining anger and sadness faded. "I'd love to go with you." I smiled into her hair and kissed her forehead. What I had told Raven was true. I did need to talk to Bruce about things, just not the usual stuff about the tower, this was more about him keeping his pointy ears out of my city and more importantly out of my relationships.

"When do we leave" She asked me with just a hint of excitement even though I could feel it bubbling inside her. "Well it's about a three hour drive so, how about 8 tomorrow" I threw on some cotton pajama pants and slid into my bed. She took off her cloak nodding and crawled under the covers curling up against me. I was lying in bed on my back, propping myself up a bit on one arm I leaned over and kissed Raven. When I pulled back she sighed. I lay down on my back again and Raven turned on her side so she could rest a hand on my bare chest.

I awoke before Raven the next morning and was content to lay there and just watch her sleep for a bit. I wanted her to get some rest, especially since we had a long ride and a big day ahead of us. At quarter to 7 I finally woke her with a kiss on her forehead. "Mmmm what time is it?" she mumbled tiredly. "It's quarter to 7, I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer since you weren't up yet and it's going to be a long day" "Oh (getting up) what should I bring?" She asked me as I got up as well to look through my closet for clothes. "Civilian clothes, no uniforms" Raven nodded heading for my shower. _She loves using my shower… _"Ok I'll pack after I shower, but why no uniforms" I loved her curious mind. "We won't be patrolling, Gotham is the Bat's territory and Robin left Gotham a long time ago." _And I doubt he would even _let_ go out with him_ I thought grimy. "What so no reunion party?" she asked jokingly. "Very funny, I left for a reason. And he was it. The older I got the more we seemed to fight" She nodded and walked into my bathroom and a short time later I heard the water turn on. Since I had clothes in Gotham I decided I would go train and try to figure out why Bruce was demanding I visit when he didn't even _approve_ of my relationship in the first place.

After a quick workout I went back to my room to throw on some dark jeans and a red long sleeved shirt with a denim jacket. I went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and leave a note with instructions and a reminder for the others that they wouldn't be able to reach me or Raven for the next few days. I was just finishing the note when Raven came in asking "No clothes?" I didn't want her to know how bad things were between me and Bats so I downplayed it a bit, for her sake. "I have some clothes that I leave there. I go down every now and then to try and patch things up but it never seems to work out that way. Things are usually worse off by the time I leave than they were when I got there." I said looping her arm with mine and leading my girl to the garage. "So Cyborg is letting us use the T-Car?" She asked me when we were at the door. "No I had something a little different in mind" I walked over to a tarp and uncovered a black motorcycle that I had just recently bought and fixed up with Cyborg. "No, Robin I'm not getting on that death trap" She was backing away from the bike. "Come on Rae" I started. "Robin I've seen how you drive!" I could tell Raven was beginning to panic. She always had been afraid of my bikes. "Angel, I promise I'll be really careful. And besides we don't have any other way to get there" I begged. "I'll teleport us" Raven stated looking determined. I sighed. "No Rae, you're not draining yourself to get us there" I told her sternly. "You are so lucky I love you. I trust you with my life, I just don't trust the bike" she said giving in. I stowed away her bag and got on. Raven slowly followed and straddled the bike. Feeling her hesitation I reached back grabbing her hands and wrapped them around my waist. "Hold tight Angel, I don't want you to slide off." Raven squeezed as tight as she could and put her head on my back as we sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

**He Was There For Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 2:**

**Raven's POV**

A little under three hours later we were nearing some woods on the outskirts of Gotham. "Close your eyes Angel" Robin told me. "Ok but can I ask why" I asked curious as usual. "I'll explain soon, we're almost there" I closed my eyes and rested my head on his back waiting for the bike to stop so I could get off and stretch. Before I knew it we were slowing down and Robin turned off the bike. He got off first and helped me off before getting my bag. "Ah good afternoon Master Dick, I didn't think you'd be arriving until later tonight." We were greeted by someone I couldn't see, I couldn't even tell where the voice was coming from because of the echo. Robin looked past me with a smile and went to greet the owner of the voice. I turned around to see an older man in front of Robin. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked over as Robin returned the greeting. "Hey Alfred, yeah I thought I'd come relax a bit before…" he trailed off putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple when I was close enough. "Ah yes, quite understandable" the older man or Alfred I believe Robin had called him agreed. I was totally lost with the conversation. "Alfred this is my girlfriend Raven, Raven this is Alfred, he helped raise me. He's the one who taught me how to make the pancakes you like so much" I nodded and looked at the ground as Robin took my bag from me. "A pleasure to meet you miss Raven." He replied. "We're going to go upstairs and relax a bit" Robin said leading me to some stone steps. "Ok sir, Master Bruce will be home in about an hour" Robin nodded as I wondered where we were going.

When we walked through the door to the main house, I looked back to see a clock where we had just come from. As Robin led the way from room to room I just looked around in awe. Walking into my room he put my bag on the bed. "Was that the batcave?" I was still in the doorway. "Yeah, I pretty much grew up in there and in the gym" Robin said. I walked in looking around the room and asked "What were you and Alfred talking about before when you said you wanted to relax a bit before" I was confused and only understood maybe half of what had been said downstairs in the batcave. "Bruce and I don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, we don't get along as well as we did a few years ago" He explained pulling me onto the bed with him. "Bruce, Bruce as in" My eyes got brighter when I realized who Batman was and where I must be. "Bruce Wayne, yes he is Batman." Robin finished. "And we're in Wayne Manner?" I guessed. He nodded. It was then that I realized he had never trusted me enough to tell me this himself. "Why didn't you ever tell me" I was hurt and looked around the room so he wouldn't see it in my eyes. "Angel, don't take it the wrong way" he took one of my hands in both of his. "But he is just much more uptight when it comes to his identity. It didn't bother me when you found out mine, but if it was him in my place he would have freaked out" I still wouldn't look at him. "Why would it bother him more than you?" if Robin learned from Batman then shouldn't he be just as worried about people knowing? "Well Bruce…" Rabin was interrupted be Alfred standing in the doorway. "I saw Master Bruces car coming up the drive, he will probably want to see you right away" Alfred warned us before going down stairs. Getting up with a sigh from Robin he led me back to the living room as he continued. "Well Bruce has had and interesting past, and because of it he isn't fond of people knowing about his 'other half'. He likes to keep his two sides separate. The secret means the world to him." Robin explained in the best way he could.

As we walked down the stairs into the living room Bruce walked in from the main door on the other side of the room and look around until his eyes landed and stayed on the two of us. Bruce walked over and met us at the bottom of the stairs with what I was sure was a forced smile.

I stood there quietly watching them, observing how tense they both seemed. Robin was acting completely different than he had with Alfred. "Dick, it's been way to long since your last visit. How have you been doing?" Bruce greeted him. "Bruce it's nice to see you too. I've been fine." Robin said looking at the older man. I noticed that even though Bruce was talking to Robin he was watching me closely, almost like he was analyzing me. I didn't like it. It creeped me out. "This is Raven, my girlfriend" Robin introduced me. "Raven it's nice to meet you. Why don't we take a seat and Alfred can get us some drinks?" Bruce invited. Robin took my hand in his and I gratefully squeezed it as we took seats on the couch with Bruce in a big armchair across from us. Bruce was still watching me. _Why is he looking at me like that? Am I doing something wrong? _"Angel" Robin put a hand on her shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yes Robin?" I said looking at him and away from Bruce. "Do you want anything to drink?" Robin asked me gesturing to Alfred. "Oh some herbal tea if you have any" I felt weird giving orders to Alfred. "Of course Miss Raven, I too prefer tea to coffee" he smiled at me and went to get the drinks. I felt naked knowing everyone could see me so I reached for my hood only to remember after it was too late that I wasn't wearing my cloak. I smoothly covered my slip up by running my fingers through my short violate hair. "So Raven, what's your family like?" I immediately tensed up and stared at my lap; Robin took my hand again and saved me from answering. "Maybe we could start with something a little easier" Robin ventured knowing how much I didn't like to talk about my heritage, even with him and he had never pressed me on it. "Your drinks" Alfred said passing them out. "Let me know if you would like anything else" Alfred turned to leave. I sipped my tea. "Thank you Alfred, this is delicious" I said quietly to the butler. "My pleasure Miss. I hope you enjoy it" Alfred said before disappearing as quietly as he had come. "How long have you two been together?" Bruce asked me. I bet he just wants to see what kind of girl I am. "Tomorrow will be three months" I said not meeting Bruces penetrating gaze. "How did you two get together, your personalities seem a little different?" he asked. I put my tea on the coffee table. "Um, excuse me I'll be right back" I stood up and walked calmly up the stairs. When I knew I was out of sight I ran straight for my room, wanting the security my cloak would grant. I burst through the door and started tearing through my bag for my cloak. "Where is it" I muttered frantically. My eyes stung with unshed tears.

**Robin's POV**

I glared at Bruce. _I should have known that was coming_ I thought as I jumped over the back of the couch and ran after Raven. I burst through the door to her room, stopping just inside the doorway. She had her cloak in her hands and was just about to put it on when she saw me. She dropped her cloak and threw herself into my arms letting the tears flow, unable to hold them back any longer. "I'm sorry Raven, I shouldn't have brought you here" I was really beginning to wonder if bringing Raven here was the best idea. Maybe it would have been better if Bruce had come to the tower. At least things would have been on my terms that way. "Why? Is he always like that?" Raven sobbed. "He never has been very good with company" I loosened my hold on Raven just enough to shift my grip and carry her to the bed. I sat her in my lap and rocked her in my arms until Alfred showed up. "Dinner is ready, oh Miss Raven are you alright?" Alfred asked with concern in his voice. "Bruce" was all I said never looking away from Raven. We sat in a short silence before Raven asked "Why would he say that?" I didn't want to answer, but I knew she wouldn't let it go. "I wish I knew Angel, I wish I knew" I started humming a tune that I remembered from when I was little and she calmed down a little more. I pulled back a bit and wiped away her tears. "How about we go wash you up for dinner, knowing Alfred he has probably gone all out because you're here." I suggested to her. She nodded and I brought her to a spacious bathroom. Raven sat on the edge of the bathtub and I gently washed her face with a warm towel. "Thank you Robin. I love you" she whispered. "I love you too" I whispered back.

We went passed Ravens room on our way to mine and her cloak flew out her door and into her hands. "Can I wear my cloak" she asked as I pulled a clean shirt out of my closet. "Of course you can. Right now I could care less what Bruce thinks." I went over to where she was sitting on my bed and clasped her cloak for her. "He hurt you, and there is no way on earth that I'm ok with that." We left for the dining room hand in hand. Taking the long way I showed Raven more of the house. Outside the door to the dining room Raven pulled up her hood before reaching for my hand again. Bruce must have seen us walk in because he got up and met us in the middle of the room. "Raven" Bruce said, she wouldn't look up. He put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. I stepped forward "I-I'm sorry Raven" Bruce said. I doubt he meant it. Bruce never apologized because according to him, he was never wrong. Raven looked up finally but not at Bruce. "Can we eat now, we missed lunch" Raven reminded me. _She probably is uncomfortable with Bruce touching her._ "Yeah let's go sit." I said before going and sitting between her and Bruce. As I had expected Alfred had over done it. There was chicken, salad, a fresh roast with a four layer scratch cake for desert. We ate dinner in silence. "I better be going, Dick why don't you come for a walk. I would like to have a word with you" I got up and Raven started to follow. "Alone" Bruce growled. "Do you mind if I go?" I asked Raven making sure she would be alright on her own for a bit. Raven nodded as I got out of my chair to follow Bruce. "I'll be back soon" I said squeezing her shoulder on my way by. I could hear Alfred comment as we left. "You and Master Dick look very good together." I was smiling inwardly. He could always find something nice to say. Alfred could get a smile out of anyone. I followed Bruce down to the cave. I figured I was in for a lecture but every time I asked why he wanted to talk to me he would just ignore the question or tell me to be patient and wait. I waited while he changed into his costume. "Now are you going to tell me why I had to come down here to talk to you and why we had to be alone?" He glanced my way before telling me to suit up. I stared at him in disbelief. "You said I could never be Robin in Gotham again. That's why I left. I'm not going to go with you just because you need me. You're on your own" I turned and left making my way to the gym. Bruce just knew how to push all the right buttons to piss me off. It drove me nuts. That must have been the real reason he wanted me to come. Trying to break me and Raven up must just be a bonus for him. He needed my help. Well he wasn't going to get it.

About an hour later I was still in the gym, beating out my frustrations on a punching bag. It was my favorite way to rid myself of anger. I was so into it I never heard the gym door open. "So I see you found another punching bag to murder" I spun around with fire in my eyes, ready to make whoever was interrupting me pay in injuries. Raven was standing in the middle of the room. I watched her step back in fear and fall to the ground. I instantly regretted my actions when I realized it was Raven. I calmed myself quickly before going over to help her off the floor. "Come on, why don't we go to bed?" I suggested. "OK" her voice was shaky from her scare but she was ok and I knew she was. We went to Raven's room so she could change. She crawled in bed and I tucked her in. Raven grabbed my hand. I smiled down at her before lying down next to her. I started humming an old tune that my mom had sung for me when I was little. Raven curled as close as she could against me, never letting go of my hand. She slowly relaxed and eventually drifted off to sleep. I kissed her forehead and silently left the room.

With Raven sound asleep in her room I went down to the batcave, there were some things I needed to talk to Bruce about. With it being around 3:30 in the morning I knew he would be back soon. Sitting in front of the super computer I used the bond to check on Raven. I loved being able to check on her no matter where she was. Hearing the batmobile come roaring in I stood up out of the comfy chair. Bruce took off his mask asking "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" I glared at my mentor. "I didn't appreciate you upsetting Raven earlier." I had my hands on my hips. "I told you not to get a girlfriend" Bruce shrugged. "It's my decision if I have a girlfriend or not. Not yours" I hissed. "As your guardian I have a say in it though" Bruce pointed out. I opened my mouth to reply but instead collapsed back in the chair holding my head in my hands. "Richard!" Bruce screamed as I landed in the chair. A wave of pure fear took over momentarily. It wasn't my fear. I was scared but not for me, for my Raven. After I got over the initial shock of it and managed to block most of it out I jumped to my feet and ran to the stairs ignoring Bruces shouts as I practically flew past him and up the stairs. Bruce caught up to me at the door to the house. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked I could see just a bit of worry in his eyes. "I don't know" I quickly slipped out the door before he could ask more questions that I couldn't or wouldn't answer and ran by a confused Alfred. I was taking the stairs two at a time when I heard a scream. I could hear Bruce and Alfred behind me.

**Raven's POV**

It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I felt rush of air behind me. I could sense someone else in the room with me. I refused to call out and tell whoever was here with me where I was. "I'm coming Raven" I looked around mentally cursing the dark. _But do I really want to see him?_ Slowly and blindly I moved forward towards the voice. "I'm closer than you think" it came from somewhere behind me. "Where are you?" I called out. My voice echoed, wherever I was it must have been big. I felt someone grab me. "I'm in Gotham" he whispered in my ear. _NO!_ I felt tears falling. I was falling. "I'm in Gotham and I'm coming for you!" his laughter echoed loudly. I started screaming.

I opened my eyes. Robin was kneeling over me, his hands on my shoulders. I sat up and scanned the room, my vision blurry with tears. I was shaking from the shock of the dream. I hadn't cried like this since that storm that knocked out the power at the tower a few months ago. Robin pulled me close as I cried. "Oh my" I stiffened expecting him to walk out of one of the dark corners. "It's ok Angel. It's just Alfred and Bruce" Robin was still holding me. I never wanted him to let me go. I only felt safe in his arms. "Shh Raven it's ok. It's over its ok now." His voice was clam and soothing. I just shook my head. "He's in Gotham" I said between sobs. There was a 'pop' as something exploded, I didn't care. Robin rubbed my back and said "It's ok Angel, you're safe. You're safe." I eventually managed to pull myself together enough to stop crying but I was still trembling with fear._ What if he gets me? What if he does it again…_ "Are you ok Raven?" Bruce asked with a hint of concern in his voice for me. "Come on, how about I take you to my room" Robin said. Without waiting for my response he picked me up and walked out the door. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed my cheek to his chest.

Robin set me down in the middle of his bed. He sat down with me and wrapped his arms around my trembling figure. "Do we have anything that might help calm Raven down" Robin asked Bruce and Alfred who had followed us from my room. Alfred left to check and see what they in the house that might be helpful. "Dick, why don't you go change and I'll stay with Raven" Bruce offered. "That ok with you Angel?" I gave the slightest of nods; even if I didn't really want him to go. "That's my girl" Robin said after kissing my temple. Bruce sat on the bed as Robin left. I watched his shadow until it was out of sight before inching a little further away from Bruce. After a long silence Bruce said "Raven, I really am sorry for upsetting you earlier. Again I apologize. I really would like to get to know you better." A clap of thunder shook the mansion and I whimpered. "He's coming. He's coming for me." I was muttering over and over with tears beginning to fall again. I didn't want Bruce. He didn't know how to comfort me. He didn't know anything about me or have any clue as to why I was so scared. I know he's The Batman but I don't feel safe with him like I do with Robin. Every time he tried to get closer to me I would scuttle back a few inches. Bruce finally took the hint that I didn't want him near me and went to lean on the wall. Robin walked in and sat on the bed again pulling me back into his arms. Looking up at him with big violate eyes I said "I don't want to go back to sleep, he'll come for me" I stiffened as the house creaked in the wind. "It's Ok, Raven, you're safe. I won't let him get you" Robin told me. "I promise I won't let him get you again"


	3. Chapter 3

**He Was There For Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 3:**

**Robin's POV**

Slowly Raven's uneven breathing deepened and the trembling stopped as my steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep. I looked at the clock in my room; it was almost 6 AM and she had only just fallen asleep. I adjusted my hold on Raven: moving one hand behind her head and the other one on her back. Slowly I lay her back in bed and covered us with the blanket. She was clinging to my shirt in her sleep. It was one of the few physical signs that showed me how scared she really was. I heard the ever slight scuff of Bruce's shoe as he walked up to the bed; his eyes no doubt were traveling over how close we were. I inwardly smirked knowing he would hate it. "We need to talk, now" Bruce whispered. I sighed and carefully got back up, following him into the hall. "How did you know something was wrong when we were all the way in the batcave?" Bruce asked. I knew it was driving him crazy that he didn't know. "That's between Raven and I" I said, nowhere near willing to tell him about the bond. "Fine, for now; then why did stuff turn black and start floating?" Bruce demanded. I really wasn't in the mood for this. "Her powers are tied to her emotions. Last time this happened at the tower we had to replace the TV, the game station, the tea kettle and about 100 light bulbs." I shrugged before continuing "Everyone loses control sometimes, no one's perfect" I glared at him, daring him to say that _he _was perfect. "Can I go to bed now?" I asked through a yawn after a short silence. "Not yet, who is in Gotham?" Bruce growled. "Slade" I said leaning on the door. "Who is Slade?" Bruce growled again, he obviously wanted straight answers. I held back a smirk knowing how much I was irritating him "Slade is a criminal mastermind from Jump." I yawned again and stuck my head in my room to make sure Raven was still sleeping. "Why did she seem to be comforted when you said you wouldn't let him get her? Who would want to get her?" Bruce wondered. "Slade, and let's just say she's had a bad time with him in the past." I turned to go back to bed but Bruce grabbed my arm. "Just because I'm letting her stay in your room doesn't mean you're allowed to" I didn't let him finish. "Look as hard as it might be for you to believe I would NEVER take advantage of Raven like that. Besides she's not ready for that especially not after…." I trailed off not wanting to tell Bruce about what Slade did to her, and thankfully he didn't press the matter. "Dick one more thing" he moved his hand to my shoulder. "I'm proud of how you handled everything tonight and managed to get her back to sleep" Bruce praised me, which was a rare sight. "Thanks, I'm the only person Raven has ever really let in enough for her to open up too. It took a long time for her to trust me, but it was worth it and, I wouldn't do anything to risk breaking that trust." I turned and went back to bed taking my shirt off after the door was closed behind me. I fell into a deep and easy sleep with Raven curled up in my arms.

Raven woke up breathing heavy and terrified with tears running down her cheeks a few short hours later. I was up almost instantly when she moved and pulled her into my lap. "Shhh it's ok. No tears today, your safe here with me" She looked up into my clear blue eyes and I wiped away her tears. "Happy Anniversary Angel" I whispered.

We could hear something down the hall. Cracking and crashing, and plenty of it. Getting up we decided to go see what it was. Walking into what had been Ravens guest room we saw Bruce working on taking apart the bedframe to throw it in the pile of other broken things by the door. I went to help him with the box spring, when it suddenly turned black and started floating. Bruce jumped a little in surprise. It took all my effort not to laugh at him as he looked around the room. I smiled at Raven, her hands were encased in her black magic. After moving all the broken things to the pile by the door she walked over to us saying "I'm sorry about the mess. I was just so-" "Its fine, I'm just glad you're ok" Bruce said to her. And for the first time since arriving in Gotham she smiled, not anything big, just a small shy Raven smile.

"How about we go out for lunch?" suggested Bruce. Raven and I shared a quick look. "Sure give us 30 minutes and we'll be ready to go" The three of us left with Bruce going one way and me and Raven going the other to shower and change.

When I walked in my room after my shower Raven was sitting on the bed brushing her hair. "I don't think he likes me" Raven said facing turning to face me. "Of course he does, he's just warming up to you." I hugged her and she rested her forehead on my chest. "It doesn't seem like it, he's just so cold" Raven said not looking up. Pulling back a little I lifted her chin and said "Trust me he is, it took him forever to warm up last time I brought someone home, I thought he was going to turn into an icicle" I had laughter in my eyes. "He was fine with Batgirl being a partner but not my girlfriend." Raven laughed a little before asking "Who's Batgirl? I mean behind the mask." I took her hand as we left my room behind and began descending the main staircase. "Barbra Gordan, ironically she's the commissioners' daughter. And he works with Batman and Batgirl almost every night. But he doesn't know she's Batgirl" Raven laughed again. "Just give him time, he hates when I get a girlfriend." I told her. Raven raised an eyebrow at me. "He says because I'm a hero it will put her in danger and weaken me" I told her once again mimicking Bruces voice as we went to meet him by the door. Raven looked thoughtful for a minute. "What's the real reason you had to come here Robin" The playful look was gone, she was serious now. "What do you mean" I didn't want to tell her that I was forced to come here or have Bruce show up at the tower. Luckily I didn't have to. We arrived in the front room at that moment where Bruce was waiting for us with Alfred walking off. I was safe for now but knowing Raven, she would bring it back up.

"So where do we want to go first?" Bruce asked as we approached him. Ravens stomach answered by growling loudly making Bruce and I laugh. "How about the Iceberg Lounge?" Bruce suggested as we were getting into the car. "Doesn't the Penguin own that place?" I asked momentarily ignoring the questioning look Raven was giving me. "Someone else does now, and after lunch we can walk around a bit" Bruce suggested. I was glad that he seemed to be warming up to the idea of me and Raven in a relationship. I opened the door to the car for her, then slid into the backseat next to her. "Oh and Rae, call me Dick or Richard while we're out ok?" I knew she would understand that Gotham didn't know Richard Grayson was also Robin. "Ok Rich" she said kissing the palm of my hand. I slid my hand free of her hold and draped it around her shoulder, gently tugging on her short lavender locks.

**Raven's POV**

After lunch we were walking around the streets of Gotham. It was a nice day out and the streets were crowded. I may have usually hated shopping, but there was something about being with Robin in Gotham that made it fun for me. I was walking behind Robin and Bruce when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me down a small alley. I let out a scream that was cut off when someone covered my mouth with their hand. I was dragged backwards so we were in a darkened corner where no one would see._ Robin help!_ I mentally screamed. I was pulled against someone's chest. "I never knew you were the type to cheat on people, Robin would be so disappointed in you." A cold voice whispered in my ear. My gaze flicked up to see Robin and Bruce at the end of the ally. I bit the hand that was covering my mouth and screamed "Richard!" He didn't give Bruce the chance to stop him, Robin ran at Slade and I was thrown into the wall where I landed with a hard thud. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Slade pulled a knife and attacked. Before I knew what was happening Bruce was by my side, moving me away from the fight. The sounds of sirens grew louder as we exited the alley. The police came speeding around the corner followed by an ambulance. Four officers ran down the alley while a man in a brown coat and hat to match came over to where Bruce was sitting with me.

"Mr. Wayne, what happened here?" asked the man. "Commissioner, someone pulled Raven down into the alley and was threatening her. When Dick saw he ran down there and the guy pulled a knife" Bruce explained. "A knife" I had seen Slade pull it out, but it hadn't registered in my brain until then. I shot up and ran down into the alley pushing past officers and paramedics. The commissioner and Bruce were behind me, but I had enough of a head start. Someone grabbed me by my wrist, halting my progress towards Robin. "Please I have to help him!" my fear was evident in my voice. "You can't do anything Miss" one of the officers told me. They were loading Robin onto a stretcher. He looked bad. The whole bottom half of his shirt was missing and had a big bloody hole in his side. The officer released me to go help with Robin and Bruce showed up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "He was trying to protect me." I yelled. I was angry at Robin for getting hurt, at Bruce for taking me away and not helping, but mostly at myself for letting him get hurt.

"I want to go with him" I said when the commissioner came up to us. "That's up to Mr. Wayne here." He told me. "Can you stay calm?" Bruce asked. I nodded taking a quick deep breath and ran to the ambulance. The paramedics shut the doors after I got in and we left with the sirens blaring. I sat next to Robin and held his hand, hoping that he could tell that I was near.

At the hospital the paramedics rolled Robin into a room refusing to let me come in as well. Bruce sat in a chair by the door while I paced in front of it. Three hours later a doctor came out and walked over to Bruce and I. "How is he?" Bruce asked calmly. "He's asleep but ok. I can take you to see him now if you wish?" the doctor offered. We both nodded and followed him to Robins room. I was dying to see him and know if he was alright or not. When we got there I went right in and stood next to the bed. I brushed some hair back and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, so so sorry. I shouldn't have let Slade catch me by surprise like that. If he hadn't caught me or if I hadn't screamed you wouldn't be hurt" I said unsure if he could hear me or not. All I wanted at the moment was for his amazingly blue eyes to open and for him to be ok.

Bruce walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't notice him enter the room. _And that's exactly how Slade got me so easily. _I was still sitting on the edge of Robin's bed caressing his hand with my thumb. I sighed heavily asking "When will he wake up?" I looked at Bruce as if he held the answers I so desperately wanted to hear.

**Robin's POV**

I could hear voices, no A voice. Her voice, Raven. I tried opening my eyes but found I couldn't so I simply focused on what she was saying. "I'm sorry, so so sorry. I shouldn't have let Slade catch me by surprise like that. If he hadn't caught me or if I hadn't screamed you wouldn't be hurt" she said in that quiet voice of hers. A door opened and closed quietly. Footsteps, they were drawing closer. I heard Raven sigh and say "When will he wake up?" Trying again I managed to open my eyes. Raven was sitting on the edge of the bed with Bruce standing next to her. They were looking at each other. "Oh Angel" I called lightly. Raven looked at me. "Robin" she breathed. I didn't care she had slipped up and called me Robin. I could feel how relieved she was that I was ok. "How do you feel?" Bruce asked taking a step closer to the bed. "Fine considering I have a hole in my side" I said sarcastically, but honestly I didn't feel too bad except for a dull ache in my side. "Come here" I patted the spot on the bed next to me and looked at Raven. I knew that my sarcastic remark freaked her out and she needed me right now. And I wanted her in my arms as much as she wanted to be in my arms. Raven looked nervous though. "I, I can't your hurt. I don't want to make it worse." She looked at the window. "Come on, Angel" I coaxed her. "I want to hold you" I said softly. "Go on Raven" Bruce whispered next to her ear. Still hesitant, she climbed into the bed with me and lay in my waiting arms. I felt her body tremble slightly and looked to see silent tears had started falling down her cheeks. I brushed them away and wrapped her tighter in my arms. I was glad that Slade hadn't had the chance to harm her.

Raven fell asleep in my arms as Bruce and I caught up on everything. We had been talking for about an hour when a young nurse came in. She asked if she could check my wound. I didn't want Raven to see it, she already felt bad about it and seeing it wouldn't help. I asked the nurse to wait until Raven left before undoing the bandages and she nodded. I gently shook Raven. She stirred, her eyes fluttering open and I smiled down at her. "Rae, could you wait in the hall with Bruce for a minute?" Raven nodded I knew her mind was still a little foggy. Bruce led her into the hall and the nurse took the bandages off the wound. She examined and cleaned it before wrapping it back up again saying "You are going to need to spend the night since there is still a good chance of infection." She looked sorry. I nodded my head, wanting her to leave so Raven and Bruce could come back in. She went to the door and left without looking back. Raven hurried through the door with a small smile on her face, followed more slowly by Bruce. I was frowning at the wall. "She said I have to spend the night" Raven's smile faltered and her shoulders drooped.


	4. Chapter 4

**He Was There For Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 4:**

**Robin's POV**

Before anyone could say anything else the door to my room flew open again. A girl with big brown eyes and long red hair practically ran in and threw her arms around my neck._ Barbra._ I would know her anywhere, we have been friends for as long as I can remember. "Thank god you're ok, my dad made it sound like you were dying." She kissed my cheek, not letting me go. I hugged her back, with slightly flushed cheeks. I could feel something was wrong in the room. "It's good to see you too Barb." I said sounding enthusiastic. I looked around the room, for something, anything that wasn't as it should be. "Where did Raven go?" I asked Bruce. My guess was she left using her powers since Bruce was in front of the door but I didn't know why. "I'll go find her" Bruce offered. I nodded my thanks. "So what happened?" asked Barbra as Bruce walked out. "I was trying to help someone get free from a villain in an ally" Barbra nodded thinking. "You always have to be the big hero, don't you?" she laughed lightly and I grinned back at her. "You mentioned Raven, who is she?" I gulped. Barbra was my last girlfriend…and with Raven being Raven…I was pretty sure this wouldn't be pretty if I didn't do this carefully. "How about we go back to that one" I asked slowly. She nodded and filled my in on what's been happening with the night life of Gotham.

**Raven's POV**

Seeing that other girl wrap her arms around Robin like that killed me. I backed into a dark corner and melted into the floor reappearing outside Robins hospital room. Walking a little ways down the hall I leaned against the wall trying to calm myself down. "I don't know how you snuck out" I looked up to see Bruce. "I was standing right in front of the door." Bruce commented as he closed the door behind him and walked over to me. "I have my ways" I said in my monotone. I just wanted to be left alone at the moment "Come back in with me, he wants you in there" Bruce told me. I considered for a millisecond before firmly stating "No" and looking at the floor. There was no way I was going to willingly go back in especially if that other girl's there still. "Ok let's put it this way, you can walk back in there, or we can do it my way and I'll carry you in there" he smirked at me. I sighed furious with the billionaire. "Only Robin can hold me" I muttered pushing off the wall and walking back inside. I walked back in and over to the window. "Bruce, can I have a minute alone with the girls?" Robin asked. "Sure, I need to call the office anyway" Bruce said leaving the room.

**Robin's POV **

"Ok have a seat you two, there's some things we need to talk about" I motioned for them to have a seat on my bed. Barbra sat at the foot of the bed while Raven continued to look out the window. "Raven" silence. "Rae, if you don't come over here and talk to us I'm going to get up and drag you over." I knew I would get a reaction out of her with that. She looked over her shoulder, and I saw pain in her eyes but I didn't know why. "Come here Angel" I said softly holding out a hand. I wanted to comfort her, to know what was wrong. Slowly she walked over and took my hand. I gently pulled her closer to the bed until she was sitting next to me with my arms wrapped lovingly around her. Barbra raised an eyebrow before saying "Now will you tell me who Raven is?" I looked over at my beautiful Raven before saying "She's my girlfriend." Barbra crossed her arms. "I figured that much since she's practically in your lap" she teased. Raven tensed against me. I watched as Barbra looked Raven up and down. "Nice choice." Raven put a hand over mine. I looked down at her. "Who is she?" I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "This is Barbra she's an old and close friend of mine. The one I told you about" Raven nodded not taking her eyes off me. "And an old girlfriend" Barbra piped up. Ravens eyes narrowed a bit at the other girl. "Oh I see…" She trailed off and slid off the bed making her way to the door. "Raven, don't go" she stopped but didn't look back. "I'll see you at the house" she was looking at the floor. I moved to get up and the bed squeaked. She spun around to face me. "Robin, don't you dare get up" she covered her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth she must have realized what she said. "I don't think he's that stupid" Barbra commented sarcastically. I felt something in Raven snap. Her eyes turned red, she had four now. Tentacles of black energy started coming from her hands. Barbra backed up in fear. Raven looked at me and blinked and her eyes were back to normal, and the creeping tentacles vanished. Raven looked at Barbra and then ran out of the room.

"WHAT was that?" asked a horrified Barbra. I ran a hand through my messy hair. "Raven has some" I searched for the right word "problems when it comes to her feelings." I told her. I spent the rest of the time Barbra was with me explaining what had just happened.

**Raven's POV**

Bruce had been easy enough for to find. He was standing right in front of the hospital. "Can we go" Bruce just nodded without questioning my reasoning. We took a taxi to where we had left the car after lunch. Once again in Bruce's car I looked out the window, silent the whole way back to the manor.

It was late when the two of us finally got back to the mansion. Most of the day had been spent at the hospital. I went right up to Robin's room without saying a word. I changed and crawled under the blankets. Sleep refused to come to me though. After lying in bed for hours I decided to take a little trip. I threw on my cloak before flying out the window. I was back before sunrise promptly lying on the bed and falling asleep.

Sunlight pouring into the room woke me up a few hours later. Groaning I turned over to look at the digital clock on his night stand. 9:03. I sat up sighing thinking about Robin and how he should be here with me and not in the hospital. _He wouldn't even be in the hospital if it wasn't for me. I should be the one hurt, not him…_I got up throwing a bunch of pillows on the bed, throwing the blankets over them. After getting dressed I stuck my head out the door to make sure the coast was clear, seeing it was I quietly started down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. I made it as far as the living room without bumping into Alfred or Bruce. I rounded a corner and almost ran into Alfred. He was on the phone with someone. I quickly backtracked and waited for the old butler to move along. I trailed silently after the old butler. He walked past the kitchen and I ducked inside. I walked up to the counter and opened the drawers looking for the one with knives in it. I grabbed a dark blue handle; the blade had a cover on it for safety and looked brand new. I closed the drawer and left the kitchen through a door that led outside with the knife in hand. I wandered around the grounds staying out of view of the windows. There weren't many secluded places here. If I was at the tower, where the only one who would be able to stop me was Robin, I would just do this in my room. But unfortunately this isn't the tower, and Robin wasn't here to save me. Spotting a huge clump of roses I ducked under a window and hid behind the bush. I slid the cover off the blade, holding it mere centimeters over the old cuts.

**Robin's POV**

Bruce and I made it back to the house in 20 minutes. "That was quick" Alfred greeted. My wound had healed overnight, and now it was as if it had never happened. I knew she had something to do with that. "Where's Raven, I need to talk to her about something important" I asked as a wave of depression hit me. "She's upstairs sleeping" Alfred told me. I shook my head slowly. I knew for sure she wasn't sleeping. "What" Bruce asked as my gaze clouded over. "Something's wrong" I muttered to myself running up the stairs to my room. Before I had even reached the door, I knew she wasn't in there. Spinning around I ran as fast as possible back down the hall, sliding down the banister. I went right past Alfred and out the front door, Bruce at my side, matching me step for step. Looking around the empty side yard Bruce asked "Why would she be out here?" I closed my eyes trying to use our bond to find her. I started running for the big clump of rose bushes when a red-hot pain hit me. Going behind the bushes I saw something I had hoped to never see again. Raven was covered in blood from cutting herself, just like all those months ago. Behind me Bruce gasped a little when he saw her. Ravens hands were covered in blood, with jagged lines going across her left wrist. She had reopened her old cuts and judging the amount of blood, made new ones farther up her arm and a lot deeper than before. The bloodied knife was shaking in her hand, as tears streamed down her face. "Go get some wet towels and bandages" I ordered Bruce as I knelt next to Raven. "Dick, she needs" I didn't let him finish. "Bruce! Trust me, just this once. Now GO" I hissed. Bruce turned doubtfully and went to get the requested items. Raven wouldn't look at me, nor did she fight him when I took the knife from her shaking grip. Raven covered her face with her hands. I took off my shirt before gently taking her hands away from her face. Some of the blood from her hands was on her cheek. I wiped the bit of smudged blood off and cleaned her hands and cuts the best I could without a wet towel. "I'm sorry I almost hurt you again yesterday. I lost control, I could have killed you." She sobbed after a small silence only broken by her crying. "Here, I'm going to go call an ambulance" Bruce told them putting down the towels and bandages. "No!" Raven shrieked crying harder. "It's ok; he's not going to call an ambulance. I won't let him" I stroked her arm. "Go away" I mouthed to Bruce pulling Raven into my lap. After a small staring contest between the two of us, Bruce gave in muttering and about stubborn teenagers and left us alone.

**Raven's POV**

"Robin" I didn't want to go to the hospital. They would lock me up and experiment on me because my blood was different than everyone else's. "Shh, let me help you first" he took my hands and cleaned all the blood off them then bandaging the jagged cuts. "Why Angel, I won't be mad, I just want to know" Robin cradled me lovingly in his lap against his chest. "You got hurt because of me" I traced little circles over his muscles on his bare chest. "I was protecting you" he kissed my temple. "How did you find me?" I looked into his crystal clear blue eyes. I didn't find the expected anger or annoyance, I found affection and concern. "I will always find you. I have always made a point of knowing where you were and protecting you, even if you never knew it." Robin wrapped his arms tighter around my small frame. "No more hurting yourself" Robin said quietly. Nodding I asked "Can we go in, I'm cold" and crawled out of his arms. "Ok, Bruce has probably driven Alfred crazy with his worry by now" Robin took my hand and we went inside the house.

Robin led me to the gym where he thought we would find Bruce. We walked in just as a punching bag flew across the room and exploded when it hit a wall. I was starting to see why Robin always took out his anger in the gym. "Now I know where you learned to take out your anger" I commented looking at the remains of the punching bag with dark eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**He Was There For Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 5:**

**Raven's POV**

"We need to talk" Bruce turned to look at us. "Look if this is about Raven cutting herself" Bruce held up a hand effectively silencing Robin. "This is about more than just that, this is about everything. Richard I asked you questions the other night and you wouldn't give me straight answers. I intend on getting those answers today" Bruce turned back to another punching bag. "Be in my study in thirty minutes and be ready to give some answers" he went back to hitting the bag. "Robin let's go." I tugged his arm wanting to be anywhere but here. _I just want to go home._ Robin gave into my tugging and we left the gym in a more dismal mood than we had arrived.

"What was he talking about?" I asked when we were in the privacy of his room. "The other night when you dreamed about Slade, I was in the batcave when I felt your fear. I came running upstairs to check on you. Bruce was furious because I had left him standing there while we were in the middle of something important. After you fell asleep Bruce wanted to know how I knew you weren't ok" Robin told me. I laid back on the bed, my nerves a bit on edge. "What did you tell him" I was nervous and he knew it. "That it was between you and me, he was ok with it at the time. I guess he thinks that's not enough anymore" Robin sighed. I didn't like the idea of telling Bruce. Not even the other Titans knew about our bond. "When are we leaving? I can't believe it but I'm starting to miss the others, even Beastboys lame jokes" I laughed a little, in turn making Robin smile. "Soon Angel, real soon" Robin laid next to me on the bed, pulling me on top of him and kissed me. His arms snaked around my waist pinning me to him. I couldn't have gotten away if I had wanted to. But then again who said I **wanted** to get away.

We walked into Bruces study; he was sitting in a big chair behind the desk. The two of us took seats in the armchairs across from him. _He can't make me tell him anything. _I kept telling myself silently. "Let's start with how Dick knew you were having a nightmare a few nights back" Bruce asked as soon as we were seated. "Could we start with something else?" I asked. Bruce turned his gaze on Robin. "What happened? What did you mean when you said 'she's not ready for that, especially not after' after what? What happened?" I knew exactly what Bruce was talking about as he looked expectantly as Robin. I could tell Robin didn't want to answer this question any more than he had wanted the last one to be answered. I didn't want Robin to have to answer that… I was the one who was hurt not him. "I was kidnapped by Slade," If the room hadn't been eerily quiet they wouldn't have heard me. "and he….he raped me" I still didn't like to talk about it, Robin knew I didn't, and looked at the floor so I wouldn't have to see Bruce's reaction. Robin got up and put a hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze. I looked up at him and forced a smile, trying to pretend that I was alright and this wasn't bringing up painful memories that I had buried deep in my mind. I was sure Robin saw right through the smile, he knew how much I was hurting from this. I knew he could feel it. "Why did you cut yourself the first tame?" Bruce asked. "I couldn't take it anymore, it was killing me, eating away at me from the inside out." I could hear myself talking but I couldn't seem to control what was being said. It was like I was on autopilot. "What was?" Bruce asked quietly this time. "…someone…" Robin kneeled down in front of the chair I was in. "Who Rae?" I shook my head. "C'mon Angel, you can tell me" Bruce got up from behind the desk and walked over to us. "Robin, it was you, my feelings for you." I whispered. "Rae, it's ok-" Robin was rudely interrupted. "When did you start cutting yourself?" Bruce aimed another question at me. He must have heard what I said. "Three months ago, just before we got together. I made probably four cuts" I hesitated. Unsure if I wanted to tell him that I had been trying to kill myself and that Robin had been the one who stopped me. Deciding against it I realized it would just bring on more unwanted questions, I continued "I haven't done it again before today" I gazed into the distance, watching the memory of Robin helping me play in front of my eyes as if it were a movie. I told this man something that only Robin knew about me. Cyborg knew some of it but he didn't know the whole story behind why I did it. I was numb with pain from reliving all of this. Bruce's eyes narrowed. "You hesitated. What aren't you telling me" Robin picked me up and sat me in his lap wrapping his arms around me, comforting me. I shook my head; I didn't want to tell him. I didn't know what he would do to me if he knew. "Raven!" He snapped at me slamming his fist against the wall. I curled up against Robin's chest with my head on his shoulder. "I was going to kill myself" I whispered, so quietly that even Robin couldn't hear me. "What was that?" Bruce asked. "I said I was going to kill myself" I said loud enough from both of them to hear me. I jerked myself out of Robin's arms and made for the door.

**Robin's POV**

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that was what she had been trying to do but I always ignored it. I immediately got up and went after her. I caught up with Raven just outside the study door, grabbing her arm. "Raven," She looked back at me. "why didn't you tell me any of this before?" She was starting to cry. "I didn't want you to be mad" I felt bad for her, all this visit has done is upset her. "Come here." I said gently. The gap between us slowly closed until she was in my arms. "I didn't want you to know" she said into my neck. "I already knew that's what you were trying to do, but it's ok now. I got you." She looked up at me. "I got you Angel. It's ok. There's no need to cry" I wiped her tears away. "I just want to go home" she mumbled resting her forehead on my chest. "I know; we're leaving today." I stroked her hair until she asked "Can we just get this over with?" I nodded leading her back into the study.

Bruce was once again behind his desk and raised an eyebrow at us as we sat in one of the chairs together. He immediately jumped back into questioning us. "How did Robin know you were having a nightmare?" he asked again. "No, that's between me and Raven. It has nothing to do with you!" I said loudly, but not quite yelling. "How did you know?" Bruces voice was cold as he stood up and leaned on the desk. "No! It doesn't concern you!" I put Raven in the chair and walked up to the desk. "Just because your Batman doesn't mean you get everything you want!" I was yelling. Bruce looked like he was about to kill me, I knew that Batman comment would hit a nerve. "Richard, I am your guardian. I have the right to know what goes on in your life!" His voice was dark and dangerous. _And yet he found a way to bring it back to our unfinished discussion. _"His life yes, but not mine. And I don't think you need to know. I don't _want_ you to know, it's personal." I hadn't realized Raven had gotten up. Her voice held no emotion. "It's still part of his life, so as his LEGAL guardian-" I stopped him right there. "You have the right to _know_ what's going on in my life but you can't _control_ it." I stated furiously. This was only happening because he wanted me to breakup with Raven. "I have a say in it" Bruce countered. "This involves me, so I have a say too. I don't want you to know about it!" Raven yelled. I thought it was funny to hear her yell at someone who wasn't Beastboy. "You don't need to know everything, not even the team knows about this." I pointed out. "Well that won't last much longer" Bruce said walking out from behind the desk and out the door. We had no other choice but to follow him.

We followed him down to the batcave where he told us to wait by the super computer. I went and sat in the comfy computer chair. Raven walked over and I quickly pulled her into my lap. "I really doubt this is a good time for us to be doing this" She seemed nervous so I kissed her neck trying to calm her as much as myself. "Here" Bruce threw my mask at me. Bruce had donned his own cowl and costume as well. I knew what Bruce was going to do and from the waves of emotion I guessed Raven did as well. Somewhere in the darker recesses of the cave there was a loud 'bang' as something blew up.

"Hey guys" Cyborg seemed only slightly shocked that Batman was calling him "What can I help you with?" I opened my mouth but didn't get to speak. "Get the rest of your team" Bruce ordered. "The other two are out at the moment," Bruce didn't let him finish the thought. "I guess just you will do. Do you know there's something going on between these two?" Bruce gestured to Raven and I. "If you mean do I know that they are together then yes, they have made that quite clear" Cyborg said as Raven's cheeks turned pink. "No, Robin and Raven had a secret that none of you know about. He knew something was wrong with Raven when there was probably two stories between them." Bruce explained slowly. "I told you it was none of your business." I was glaring daggers at the man but Bruce simply ignored me. I was furious with him which seemed to be the theme of the visit. Raven squeezed my hand and I calmed down a bit. "Somehow that doesn't really shock me that he still knew something was wrong" Cyborg said. I smiled at him. "They are really in tune with each other. And about the secret, we all have a secret or two. I'm not surprised that they do too. The rule on the team is that everyone has to know if it can or might affect the team as a whole in some way or another. That way we wouldn't get worked up over every little secret that we wanted to keep to ourselves." _I should have known Cyborg would have my back. _Bruce just glared at Cyborg then at us and I smirked at him triumphantly. This hadn't gone as he had planned it to. "That way none of us were forced to reveal anything _private_ about our _personal_ lives" I added. "So…when are you guys coming home?" Cyborg seeming to realize this was about something bigger and he was now in the middle of it. "We should be home later tonight" I said smiling at my friend. "Cool, I'll let the other two know when get home." I ended the transmission. Bruce stalked off to another part of the cave leaving Raven and I free to leave, so we went upstairs to pack our things.

Three and a half hours later we were pulling into the towers garage. "It's nice to be home" Raven said getting off the bike and stretching. "I swear every time I go back there I regret not leaving sooner" I muttered to myself. "I wonder if they killed each other yet?" Raven wrapped her arms around me from behind. "If they had I doubt there would have even been a tower to come home too" I turned around and put our foreheads together. "I wonder if the rest of the team is even home?" she asked. "If they were they would be down here already, so that means we have the whole tower to ourselves" I smirked drawing her into a kiss, before carrying her upstairs.

I put Raven down on her bed in her room, discarding my mask before joining her. We just laid there in each other's arms for a while. We were both really happy to be home. "Robin," She asked quietly. "what was the real reason you had to go visit Bruce?"


	6. Chapter 6

**He Was There For Me**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 6:**

**Raven's POV**

I watched Robin carefully. "I told you, I needed to discuss things about the tower with him" he replied with just a hint of nervousness to his voice. "Why are you lying to me?" I asked pulling out of his arms. "Angel I-" I put a hand up. "Don't 'Angel' me. You know you're lying and so do I." I crossed my arms over my chest before continuing. "So I'll ask again, why are you lying to me?" He put a hand on my arm and looked me in the eye. "Because, it would hurt you too much if you knew the truth" I knocked his hand away furious that he thought so little of me. "So you think I can't handle a little bad news?" Standing up I pointed to the door. "Get out. Now." Robin didn't get up or even blink, so I threw him out into the hall with my powers. Furious I slammed my door, and flew out the window in a haste burst of anger. I flew away from the tower with no plans of returning anytime soon.

The days past slowly without him by my side. I missed him so much. I would see them when they were fighting. It was hard, keeping myself from running over and helping out but it was for the best. I was always in the crowd watching, but they never saw me, never knew I was there. I eventually ran out of money and got a job and an apartment as Rachel Roth. I dyed my hair black, trying to blend in with everyone else. I stopped using my powers, putting that part of my life behind me. But I never stopped watching the fights. I watched almost everyone, whether in person or a replay on TV. It didn't matter to me. As long as I could see Robin I was satisfied.

Seasons came and went. Time went by, but I never stopped missing him. Ten months after I left Robin quit the team. I knew it wouldn't be much longer before the team completely fell apart. Knowing I had nothing tying me to Jump City anymore I moved to Bludhaven. It was too painful to watch Cy, Star, and Beastboy fighting without Robin there to lead them. I moved because I needed to get away from my old life. Once I was settled in my new apartment I took up crime fighting again. I didn't fight during the day since I had a job and a real life now.

I have always regretted my decision to leave the Titans, and Robin…Richard. I missed him most of all. I kept myself busy, that way I wouldn't have time to think about what might have been had I not left the Titans. During the day I worked at the public library, and at night I was out on the streets. I was careful and made sure the media never got a shot of me. One night I was out on patrol and a rustling in a alleyway got my attention. I went down there and stuck to the shadows till I knew what I was up against. I saw a gun on the ground a few feet away from the pair. The one farther away I recognized from a gang that I had broken up only the week before. The one closer to me was tall, dressed in all black, his hair in a ponytail, and an extremely fit looking body. He seemed to be handling everything pretty well so I hung back observing him. I felt like I knew him. _But who is he? I wish he would turn around…_

**Richards POV:**

I heard the thought. I grinned to myself. She was getting sloppy. I knocked the guy out cold, knowing the police would find him before he woke up. I had known she was there the second she entered the alley. Grinning I turned around. "Hey Angel, long time no see." Her eyes glowed in the dark. "..." I could tell she was startled as she walked out of the shadows. I walked up to give her a hug, but she had disappeared. Frustrated, I punched the wall, putting a hole in it. Climbing up the fire escape I jumped from roof to roof till I finally reached my apartment. Tonight was the first time in four long years since I've seen her. When I finally got home I got right on the computer and started searching for Raven Roth. "0 Results" growling I slammed my fist against my kitchen table. _Why did she have to run? I have seen her in years and she just left me. _I know her quitting the team could have been avoided, and it was stupid of me to not realize back then that telling her would have been the smart thing to do. I tried searching again for just Roth this time. "1 Result" I crossed my fingers as I scrolled through the page. Finally I found a picture. "Rachel Roth" She was working at the public library. I kept scanning the page, looking for and address or phone number but there wasn't one. So settling with what I got I went to change and go to bed.

The next morning I set out for the library. I was determined to talk to Raven and she couldn't run away if she was at work. If she wasn't there, I would track her down tonight and try again to talk to her then. When I got to the library I went up to the front desk and asked if Rachel was working. The employee said she was putting away books in the adults section. I thanked her before making my way over. It wasn't long before I could see her. The only thing standing between us was a cart of books. When I saw he last night I hadn't realized that she let her hair get longer. It was well past her shoulders now. "Excuse me" I said when I was leaning on the book shelf next to the cart. "Yes, how can help you?" she asked never looking up from the stack of books in her arms. "Can you take your break, because I'm actually hoping to catch up with a special friend of mine" She froze; book in hand that was halfway to its proper shelf, fell to the floor along with the other books she had been holding. She slowly turned to look at me. There was this scared look in her eyes, and for a second, I honestly she would teleport away like had done the night before. "Well that can't happen here. I have work to do" she wouldn't meet my gaze making me wonder if something was wrong.

**Rachels POV:**

"Can you take your break, because I'm actually hoping to catch up with a special friend of mine" I froze; I knew that voice. The book in my hand that was halfway to its proper shelf when it fell to the floor along with the other books I had been holding. I took a deep breath slowly turned to look at him. I'll admit I was nervous, afraid of what he was going to say and do. I wouldn't meet his gaze. "Well that can't happen here. I have work to do" I crouched down and started picking up the books I dropped. I had been hoping he wouldn't find me. I didn't want him to be mad at me for leaving. I wish I could just use my powers to getaway again, but someone could see and I'd have to move again. "Can you take your lunch break?" I couldn't bring myself to read his mind and find out what he wanted to talk to me about. I nodded. "Wait for me outside." He gave me a small smile before turning and leaving. I went up to my boss at the front desk telling her that I didn't feel good and needed to go home. She said it was fine. I thanked her and said that I should be back tomorrow then turned and left.

He was waiting for me out front. I debated taking him to my place or not. There were good and bad sides to the two of us being alone. Quickly deciding that this would be better if we were alone I started walking to my place. He didn't say anything, just simply followed me. It wasn't a far walk, maybe five, seven minutes tops. When we got to my building we went to the fourth floor where my apartment was and I let him in. it wasn't anything special. A living room, small kitchen, decent sized bathroom, and a bedroom. "It's nice here" I shrugged, unsure of what to say. I couldn't believe it but I didn't know how to act around him anymore. He'd changed, a lot. But then again, I had too. "I've missed you Rae" Without responding to him I turned and went to sit on the couch with him right behind me. _I haven't been this uncomfortable around him since before our bond was formed. _He raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be uncomfortable around me Angel. I'm still the same Richard." He paused before adding, "I'm still Robin; I'm still _your_ Robin" He took my hand in his and I stiffened before pulling away. "Don't call me that. I'm not Rae, or Raven… or Angel anymore. I'm Rachel now" my voice was quiet and I scooted another inch from him. It hurt saying that, I wanted to be his Angel again but I didn't think I was strong enough. "You'll always be Angel to me, but if you want I'll call you Rachel" I nodded. "How did you find me?" I pulled my knees to my chest. He leaned over and lifted my chin so I would look at him. "Like I told you before, I will always find you. I have always made a point of knowing where you were and protecting you, even if you never knew it." His hand moved to my cheek and I leaned into his touch. "Last time you said that I was behind a rosebush cutting myself." My fingers automatically went to the cuts I had made all that time ago. "I miss you" He whispered leaning over and placing a light kiss on my forehead. "Why…why are you here?" I asked quietly. "I missed you. I looked for you for months after you left, but I know you were at all of our battles. I could feel you. I always looked for you afterwards but you were already gone." I had expected him to be furious, yelling at me for leaving. But all I could hear in his voice was love, worry, and concern. "I know you can handle yourself, but as your boyfriend I had the reserved right to be worried about you being on the streets." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in his arms. "Richard" he had me sitting on his lap. "Yes?" I took a deep breath, worried about opening old wounds. "Why did you have to go to Gotham?" I wanted to see if he would trust me enough to tell me. "Bruce, had found out I was in a relationship. He…he wanted to meet you and break us up. He gave me four days to show up there with you or he was going to show up as Batman at the Tower." I sighed. "So you only brought me with you because you didn't want Bruce at the tower." I summed up what he was implying. "You never wanted to take me to Gotham…" I tried to pull out of his arms but he just wrapped them more securely around my waist. "No, no sweetie. I didn't want to go back to Gotham to begin with, but I wouldn't have left you at the tower anyway, even if he didn't want to meet you I would have asked you to come with me." He tried to reassure me. "Thank you for telling me Richard." He buried his nose in my hair. "Sure, and its Robin to you" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I think he could tell that I was getting comfortable with him again. Letting myself relax, I leaned against him. "My Robin" a small smile pulled at my lips. "My Angel, only my Angel…" he whispered the words I had heard so many times before, making my heart skip a beat to hear them again. "…come on, we should get some lunch then I should go and you should probably be heading back to work" I looked up at him and he placed a kiss in my nose, I had forgotten how much I loved it when he did that. "I took the rest of the day off" I let one hand wander up to his shoulder before continuing. "Do you have to go?" He pulled me a little closer. "Not if you don't want me to"

We spent the rest of the day together, going out for lunch and ordering in for dinner. It felt like our relationship had started over again, and I told him that. "Only we never technically never broke up" was his little come back. "Yeah but…" he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him on his couch. After lunch he had managed to convince me to go to his apartment, which was way nicer than mine. "But what Angel?" I sighed laying my head on his shoulder. "So much has changed" I murmured. "Yes I know. Like the fact that you're more adorable than I remember." I blushed at his complement. "Do you think we could pick up where we left off?" I looked up at him. "Let's find out together" he suggested before kissing me. Richard got off the couch and picked me up. I rested my cheek against his chest while he carried me to his room. He laid in the bed putting me next to him. He kissed me. I was in a sensual bliss as he trailed one hand down my side, slipping it under my shirt. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly. I nodded nervously. It was going to be my first time, but I was glad it was going to be with him.


End file.
